Return
by JadedBat
Summary: Itachi is forced to return to the leaf village, his mission with the akatsuki is a wash, he must take his place as the head of his clan, how does this sit for Sasuke, and Itachi and who is this girl that Itachi brings back with him?
1. Prologue

**Name:** Nya

**Age:** 17 years old

**Sex:** female

**Birth date:** 11/06

**Blood type:** AB

**Race: Bat Demon**

**Hair:** Grey most hidden under her had

**Eyes:** One Red/Black

**Defining Marks: **a star tattoo on the left side of the stomach and a Uchiha symbol above her belly button

**Weight: **115 pounds

**Height:** 5 foot 3

**Rank:** Skill Lv roughly Anbu

**Specialties:** Seals master Lv 12, Poison and Genjustu

**Chakra Type:** Water and Wind

**Weapons: **Chakra Scythe

**History:** Nya is the heir to the blood clan, the blood Clan is a prominent clan in the Makai Village. At the age of ten Nya was able to fight and defeat most members of her village, even at the age of 3 she was able to preform simple jutsus. At the age of ten, the Akatsuki appeared at the Makai Village, demanding the village prodigy. Nya had been the prodigy of the village for almost 5 years. The Blood Clan at first refused to lose their heir, but the Herukakge, demanded that the Blood Clan give up Nya for the protection of the village. At first Nya was sold to Kakuzu but after 1 year, she was sold to Sasori to be his slave, but shorty their after she was sold to Orochimaru, for whatever purpose he wanted, even to this day Nya refuses to speak of it. Then when Orochimaru left the Akatsuki, Itachi gain ownership of Nya, even until this day she is under the Uchiha's control.

**Personality: **Nya has a separate personality. Nya is soft spoken, and almost shy, she is sweet to most people unless they attack her, Nya is quick tempered, and violent, she will often retort the first thought that enters her head. Nya can be protective of people she cares about, and of all of her masters, Itachi is the only one she would give her life for.

**Prologue**

It was a normal day at the Akatsuki base, Kisame was watching Jaws, he loved watching the movies his mother played in, while Sasori was working on another puppet, while trying to ignore Deidara. Deidara was trying to deal with Tobi and get his Danna to spend time with him. While Pein was working with paper work and Konan was 'helping' him. Kakuzu was counting his money making sure no one stole it, for the tenth time that day. Hidan was in his room listen to music to drown out the screams from his victim as he performed a ritual. Zetsu was in the garden working on his plants, Tobi was coloring in a Barney coloring book. Itachi was reading in his room, with thick reading glasses over his red eyes, he had just got done with the last chapter in the Ich Ich Paradise book, when Nya teleported into the dark dimly lit room, she rolled her eyes, he would be blind in a month if he continued to read like that.

"Hn?" Itachi asked meaning 'What have you got for me?'

"A message" Nya replied

"Hn?" Itachi asked, meaning 'from who?'

"Them" Nya answered

"They can wait" Itachi replied setting his book down, and closing up his glasses.

"Nope, Uchiha" Nya replied forming the hand signs for a privacy jutsu on the room, and removing a scroll from her arm, and handed it to him. Since becoming under Uchiha Itachi's control she was his communication between the leaf village and him, she was made sure he got the messages he needed and return the info on the Akatsuki to them.

"So what do they want?" Itachi asked

"Don't know, it's not my job to read it." Nya replied walking over to her dresser, yes they shared a room, but they weren't lovers not yet, not that Nya would mind, she'd been past around between the guys while she was owned by Kakuzu, so she could wait forever until he wanted her, she knew he did want her, she didn't know what was stopping the Uchiha. She pulled out a blue kimono that hit her midthights, and a pair of matching blue shorts. She looked up at Itachi who was reading the scroll.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Shower, I stink like blood and sweat." Nya replied

"Sweat can be good for you." Itachi said looking at her with heated eyes.

"I know but not when mixed with blood." Nya whispered memories filling her mind of things long since past, but she couldn't forget them completely.

"You know, you can tell me anything." Itachi said his eyes switching to worry in a instant.

"I know, I'm going to go shower." Nya whispered then left the room.

Nya closed the bathroom door, and removed her clothes slipping into the water, she closed her eyes, since coming into Itachi's services, she had become stronger, more deadlier, but yet gentle in someways, she became far more lady like, yet she could kill with out thinking twice about it afterwards. Itachi had helped her control her kekkei Genkei, she had taught herself seals, with gaining basic knowledge from her time as an heiress. Nya picked up her favorite body wash, it smelt of Gingerbread, she lather the body wash on her loofah, and ran it over her silk like skin.

In the other room Itachi read over the scroll and sighed, he was to return to the leaf village at once, he was to meet a team in a Hot Spring resort, from there he would be return to the leaf village, they were calling off his mission.

_Karasu__-san, _

_We regret to inform you that your mission is being canceled, at such time you will return to the leaf, where you will take your place as the Head of the Uchiha clan. You are to meet a team of Anbu at the hot Spring resort in Oni no Kuni, in two days._

_The Hokage_

_PS: Please destroy this message after reading._

Itachi wrote a replied, that read:

_Hokage-sama,_

_I am unable to return alone, I have acquired a certain item that I am unable to leave here. I will be bring this item back with me. I will state now this person is of no threat to the village unless provoked . This person is under my control and will follow my orders to the letter. She will be returning with me or I will not be returning. She is a powerful ninja, and a great asset to this village. We will meet this team in the village, please understand. _

_Karasu__-san_

Some time later Nya left the bathroom, her black bat wings still dripping on the carpet, he raise a ebony brow at her outfit, normally, she would have worn pants under the kimono, but tonight she was wearing her shorts. Nya looked up at Itachi, she rolled her eyes, he looked almost asleep, if she hadn't been with him for so long she would have pegged him as asleep, but she knew better, he was just resting his tired eyes.

"What they want?" she asked

"Hn?" he questioned meaning he wondered if the privacy jutsu was still up

Nya nodded, and watched as Itachi patted the bed next to him, they shared the bed, Nya climbed up on her side the bed and laid down, leaning her head on his chest.

"They are calling off my mission." Itachi whispered

"When do you go back?" She asked her insides freezing, Itachi was leaving her hear with a bunch of pedophiles and perverts. She pulled from Itachi, and started out of the bed.

"Don't" Itachi whispered pulling her back to him, "I won't leave you here with them" Itachi knew what she was thinking, he always knew, well four years of living side by side would do that to someone. Nya turn her red and black eyes to him, her long gray hair hung to her lower back, she smiled grateful to that fact. For the first 6 months of his ownership, he heard her cry out in her nightmares.

"We leave soon, but first I need you to take this message to Ookami-san." Itachi whispered

"As you wish" Nya said

"Thank you." Itachi said, "I'll meet you at the Hot Springs near you home village."

"Gotcha" Nya said before tossing Itachi her sealing scroll, then disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

In Konoha, the fifth Hokage,Tsunade looked at the two Anbu captains, she had choose to retrieve Itachi, she knew this was going to be a problem but these are her best men. Uchiha Sasuke (panther) and Uzumaki Naruto (kitsune). Naruto stood with all the grace of an Anbu captain, while Sasuke leaned against the wall. It was clear that Sasuke wasn't pleased with the information, that he had to escort his brother back to Konoha, and that Itachi was clear of all charges against him.

"My brother is cleared?" Sasuke snapped "That bastard murdered my family and now he's to take his place on the head of the clans council. Plus you want me to escort him back. I won't do it."

"Sasuke Uchiha you will do what is told of you, or you will be thrown in jail for your treachery with Orochimaru. Now what is your choice?" Tsunade asked having little patience to deal with the young man on her wall.

"Brother" Naruto spoke calmly trying to calm the Uchiha down

"Hn?" Sasuke asked

"Calm down, if Itachi is innocent then there is nothing we can do, as Anbu captains our job is to follow orders and not question them." Naruto replied

"But he's not innocent he killed them, everyone I saw it." Sasuke replied

"Do you see him or did he show you?" Naruto asked

Sasuke closed his onyx eyes and thought back to that night, he hadn't seen Itachi kill anyone, Itachi had showed him, he sighed, Naruto was right for a change.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked walking over to Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke replied

"He sent a message stating it would take a couple days for him to be able to leave, he also stated he would be bring someone back with him. Captain Ookami already has an idea who it is, but he won't say in case he's wrong. Itachi says this person will be a great asset to the village." Tsunade said

"Are you saying that he is bring back on of them?" Naruto asked worry for his village

"Can we speak with Captain Ookami?" Sasuke asked

"Not at this point, I sent him one a mission, earlier in the day." Tsuande replied

"Grandma ?" Naruto questioned

"What Brat?" She asked looking at her adopted Grandson, he looked so much like his father, she knew it would only be a matter of time before he became hokage.

"Why did you chose us to bring him back?" Naruto wondered

"Simple, I need the best I had to do this, you both are captains of Anbu, you will both take 1 team apiece to get him. He has important information. Make sure he makes it back safely." Tsuande replied

"Who can we take?" Sasuke asked

"Any Anbu you believe can help you." Tsunade replied "Expect Hyuuga Neji"

"Why not Neji?"Naruto wondered

"Simply because he needs to heal, this is the third time in the last month he showed up here, with broken ribs after a mission. I healed them, but until I believe they wont brake so easily again, he's not going anywhere." Tsunade replied

"And Tenten would have your head." Naruto supplied

"Probably" Tsuande said smirking

"So when do we get Itachi" Sasuke asked

"You leave today, you will go to Oni no Kuni, and wait in the hot springs just on the inside of the boarders, you two will pose as a couple." Tsuande said wincing at the look she was given from both boys. They were more like brothers then lovers, and it wasn't her plan to send them as lovers, it was the council.

"Lovers?" Naruto asked thinking of Hinata, he winced, his woman was dangerous, she wasn't a Anbu captain, but he was certain she could kick his ass if she tried.

"No way." Sasuke yelled

"Look boys, I don't like this anymore then you do, while you are gone, I have to deal with both woman." Tsunade replied

"A mission is a mission." Naruto replied

"If I have no choice" Sasuke replied

"Oh you have a choice, this or jail?" Tsuande replied

"This" Sasuke said

"Oh one thing Uchiha, you will not attack your brother for any reason. Do I make myself clear?" She questioned brown eyes watching the Uchiha

"I understand" Sasuke replied

"Good, dismissed" She replied

* * *

Note: I know my spelling and gramer suck, thanks for reading, enjoy


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Naruto and Sasuke made it to the Hot spring resort, and check it, they had learned it was cheaper to make the room for a couple then a non-couple room. Naruto sighed, this was going to be an issue, Naruto had to deal with Sasuke and his brother, even it had been almost 3 years since Naruto saw Itachi, even longer for Sasuke.

"You keep on your side of the room, dobe." Sasuke replied

"Teme, don't call me that, please." Naruto replied

"Whatever just keep on your side the room." Sasuke replied

"Whatever." Naruto replied

"When are we to meet up with your brother?" Naruto asked laying down on his bedroll

"Never" Sasuke replied "I am already with him."

"No I mean when do we meet up with Itachi" Naruto replied

"Later tonight" Sasuke replied, as he started to pace, it had taken nearly 2 days to get to the Hot Spring resort in Oni No Kuni. Now they had to wait until Itachi made the signal. Then they would return to the leaf Village, and Sasuke's life of hell would begin, because he had to share a home with the murder of his family. Naruto looked up the man he considered his brother, he noticed the look of pure annoyance on Sasuke's face. Naruto sat up and asked "So what is really wrong?"

"How can she just clear him?" He asked

"She told us, he didn't do it, they recently got the person who killed your family, it was someone from Kiri." Naruto replied

"I don't believe Itachi didn't do it." Sasuke snapped

"But Grandma Tsunade said he's innocent." Naruto replied

"I don't fucking care, as far as I'm concern he killed them." Sasuke yelled

"Hush Teme" Naruto snapped

Sasuke stopped, and looked at Naruto, raising a ebony brow, he asked "What?"

"Teme, if you keep ranting you someone will over hear you, and our mission will be compromised." Naruto replied

"SHIT" Sasuke snapped

"Calm down." Naruto replied

Sasuke sat on the other bedroll, and closed his onyx eyes, he opened his eyes as he let out a breath.

"Want to go get in the bath?" Naruto questioned

"I guess we can until the sign at lest." Sasuke replied

Itachi came out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around his waist, hearing a sound,he threw a kunai knife at wall where Nya was hiding, she caught it and rolled her eye, she couldn't believe he heard he heard her, she uncloaked herself, she was in a room just down the hall. Across her cheek was a cut, showing proof she had recently been in a fight.

"When?" Itachi asked looking at her

Her eyes widen it wasn't hard to know what he meant, he was wondering when she fought and got cut, she thought back, it was yesterday actually.

"Yesterday, on my way here, I fought with some missing nin, from the Rock village. They won't be bugging me again." Nya replied

"Hn" Itachi said meaning, I'm surprised they hit you.

"Well simply I....I wasn't paying attention to them." Nya answered earning a glare from Itachi

"Well that means you should train more." Itachi said "I'll fix that once we return to the leaf."

"Ah." Nya whispered

"Hn?" Itachi questioned

"Well I was hoping I could visit home" Nya said

Itachi walked over to his bag and summon a scroll, he tossed it to Nya. Nya caught it, and smirked, she wanted a bath, and now she had clean clothes to do it. She looked up at Itachi, noticing he was bent over a scroll of his own and he had his towel off, (Lets all take a few minutes to appreciate the view. *drool* Ok back to our story) Nya looked away, only to hear an almost non existent chuckle, Nya looked back up and noticed that Itachi was watching her, with amusement in those onyx eyes.

"See something you like?" Itachi asked

"Baka" Nya whispered and left the room.

Itachi couldn't help the full laugh from erupting from his lips, messing with her was easy, and fun. She really was cute, for child, well really she was just as much of an adult he was at her age. He looked up at the clock, soon, he would make his move, soon he be returning home, soon he would find the real murder of the Uchiha clan.

"Nya hurry up, I want to go down to the main bath, my brother is likely to be there." Itachi called

"Go with out me, I want to finish up with out rushing Uchiha." Nya yelled back "You better not hurry back either."

"Hn" Itachi answered

"Careful when you leave." Nya yelled ducking under the water

"Hn" Itachi replied slipping into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Itachi left the room, and walked down the long walk way until he hit the main bath, he entered and quickly changed, he entered the steamy area, and sat near the waterfall, it was clear he was being watched.

From the other side of the bath, Sasuke felt Itachi enter the bath, it wasn't hard to recognize the charka signature, he grew up with it, he knew it inside and out, he wound often as a child sneak into Itachi's room and cuddle into his big brother to keep the nightmares away.

"Teme, calm down" Naruto whispered

"Hell no" Sasuke snapped, "That cold blooded murder is here, how can they just clear him?"

"I don't know teme" Naruto answered, he also had a few things he wanted to ask Itachi about. He wanted to know why Itachi took credit for the murders he didn't commit. Sasuke noticed the blood sneaking over slowly to Itachi, he smirked so they were going to talk here, as he started to make his way over to Itachi from the other side.

Itachi noticed the change in charka movement and rolled his eyes his brother was really pathetic.

"Can I help you Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun?" Itachi questioned

"SHIT" Naruto whispered

"Hn" Sasuke replied

"So what do you two want?" Itachi wondered

"We want to talk" Naruto replied

"Privet I take it?" Itachi asked

"Hn" Sasuke said

"My room would be best, seeing how it is farthest from the main house." Itachi supplied

"Ok" Naruto said standing up

"Sit back down, I'd rather not die just yet" Itachi replied, thinking of Nya, and he couldn't help but shudder that woman was a danger once angered, and she would be angered by having to climb out of the tub after recently climbing into it.

"Scared of something?" Sasuke asked

"Once you meet her you will be too" Itachi replied thinking of the last temper flare she had, and shuddered

Back in the room Nya relaxed in the pool of water, she closed her eyes, her long gray hair floating on the water, like a curtain of silk. She could hear Itachi talking from the room, god, she thought, her hearing was extremely well. She could even see what Itachi was doing if she concentrated, but she didn't want to. She felt a growl deep in her throat, as she heard him say about coming to the room. Not right now she thought as she wash the blood and grim from her hair, even though she had washed it once she got here, it still had blood and grim in it.

Nya climbed from the expensive tub, and dressed in one of Itachi's pajama shirts, he gave her, she walked into the room, and climbed in bed, she needed worry, she would know if anyone that wasn't to enter the room entered.

Nya awoken shortly before Itachi entered, she climbed out of bed, and changed into a her black and red short kimono, with black pants, she entered the main room, and sat brushing her long gray hair, she looked up as Itachi and two other men entered the room. She noticed that the one had to be Itachi's younger brother, now what was his name again, she wondered, oh wait wasn't it something like Sisgay?And who was the blonde with them, he was kinda cute, but nothing like Itachi.

"Itachi" Nya said "Afternoon."

"Hn" Itachi replied

Nya rolled her eyes, her master could be annoying, "So when are we leaving?" She asked

"Soon." Itachi replied

"Who is she?" Sasuke asked

"Hn" Itachi said

"Please?" Nya asked

"What just happened?" The blonde asked

"Don't know" Sasuke replied

"Pwease?" Nya begged to Itachi

"Fine" Itachi said

"Thank you" Nya said

"Hn" Itachi replied

"So what is she?" Naruto asked pointing Nya

"My name is Nya Chii, from the blood Clan in Makai Village, born heir to the blood clan, by the time I was five I could kick most the jounin in my village, and I was a Seals master Level 3 at the time. At the age of ten I was sold to the Akatsuki, I was 13 when I came into Itachi's service, Itachi is my 4th master, I serve only Uchiha Itachi. As for what I am, I am a bat demon, meaning unless you want to spend the rest of your life blind or even worst dead, don't miss me off." Nya explained

Itachi knew she left things out, as to why or for what purpose he bought her, she had been told at one point what his purpose was for buying her, but Nya really hadn't listen. Like normal, Itachi thought.

Nya waited for a reply, but found she got none, with a soft sigh, Nya asked "So who are you two?"

"That is my brother, I told you about him, he left the village to play house with Orochimaru, and that is Naruto Uzumaki, he's the holder of the nine-tails." Itachi replied

"Oh Sisgay" Nya replied

"It's Sasuke" He snapped

"Sorry, damn, emo ass" Nya replied and blushed once she realized what she said

"What did you say? Bitch" Sasuke asked

"Sasuke sit down, Nya has a bad habit of speaking without thought." Itachi replied, it would be a cold day in hell before he let anyone hurt her again.

"This is going to be a long trip home. Believe it" Naruto replied

"Shut up, dobe" Sasuke snapped

"Nkya*" Nya whispered

"Nya" Itachi said his voice void of all emotion

"Fine, can we start back, before we get caught." Nya wondered

"Fine we'll leave." Sasuke said

*Nyka – ass


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Nya leaned against the wall, while she waited for her master to leave the office of the Hokage, she knew better then to try and hear what was said, especially since there were two Anbu guards on either side of her. She rolled her eyes at the thought that two humans could stop a demon, but kept it to herself. She closed her eyes, and thought back to the day she first met Itachi. She was barely 13 at the time.

_Itachi entered the cell, Orochimaru had left the Akatsuki leaving her in the cell. Itachi had been placed in charge of cleaning his rooms, it was then that he noticed the cell door, and the almost inaudible crying, it reminded him of Sasuke, when Sasuke would have a nightmare, he would sneak into Itachi's room and cuddle with his Nii-san. Itachi opened the door, ready for an attack, only to find a huddled mass curled in a corner, Itachi noticed three chains attached to the mass. One around the neck, one at the ankle, and one tying both hands together. Itachi couldn't help but feel his stomach lurch. He noticed a glowing red eye peeking out from under a mess of hair, at the back was two scarred bat wings. He almost wish he didn't find this creature._

"_Please" a voice whispered_

"_Hn?" Itachi asked _

"_Kill me" It asked _

_Itachi's eyes widen, for just a millisecond, only to shirk back to normal, he looked the creature over, he couldn't tell the sex of the creature but the voice said female. He reached for it, only to have it curl into a tighter ball. _

"_Just kill me." it whispered _

"_Itachi what are you doing?" A voiced yelled _

"_Looking at something Sasori" Itachi replied _

"_Hurry up, I want this room for my puppets." Sasori snapped at the younger man entering the room. Sasori walked over to the cell and looked into the room. "So he didn't kill her." _

"_Hn?" Itachi asked _

"_Nya, she came into our services before you showed joined, Nya is the heiress to the Blood Clan in Makai village, she is their hope, well was their hope, she's still useless." Sasori replied drawing his foot back to give a swift kick in the side, only to have Itachi grip the wooden leg. Sasori glared at Itachi, who raised his ebony brow. _

"_I was her owner, until I sold her to Orochimaru, since he left that returns her to me." Sasori replied _

"_How much?" Itachi asked, he knew talent when he saw it, and if she was a heiress that means she had to have some skill._

"_What?" Sasori asked _

"_I'll buy her from you, I could use someone to practice on." Itachi replied _

"_Just keep her, she'll be more trouble then she's worth." Sasori said leaving the room._

Nya was jolted from her thoughts as one of the Anbu pushed at her, Nya turned her red and black eyes to that Anbu, she bared her sharp teeth, she reached out and touched the male Anbu, she took a deep breath and noticed the slight smell of dog, she committed that smell to memory, and ran fingertips down his chest.

"Nya" Itachi said from the door

Nya removed her fingers from the guard and placed them behind her back, as she turned innocent eyes to Itachi.

"I wasn't doing anything" She whispered

Itachi raised his infamous single ebony brow, she sighed, Itachi knew her like the back of his hand. "The Hokage wants to speak to you, behave or else."

"Yes Sir" She said knowing that Itachi was a master of torture.

"I'll wait here for you." He replied stepping out of the way.

Nya nodded and entered the room, she noticed the lady at the desk, or what was left of the desk, she walked silently to the place on what would be the other side the desk.

"So tell me about your time with the Akatsuki and how you ended up with a bunch of thieves, murders and rapist." Tsunade said coolly

"I was ten when the Akatsuki showed up in Makai, they demanded the head of the Blood Clan, my father being the greedy bastard he was, gave me up without a second thought, the rest of the clan wasn't so willing. The Onikage had to put a band on coming after me, or the village would have been defenseless. It was Kakuzu that made the deal, he turned me into a whore for the rest of the members, when I was eleven when I was sold to Sasori, to have his poisons tested, then shortly after that, I was sold to Orochimaru for his experiments, then when he left Itachi found me in my cell, and give me back most of what I lost." Nya replied giving off the short version.

"How old where you when you first met Itachi?" Tsunade asked

"About 13" Nya answered

"What about those experiments?" Tsunade asked, she really didn't want this child reliving what that snake did to her, but Tsunade had to know if the village was safe with her here or not.

"He....my wings....hurt.... oh god the blood." Nya whispered

"Wait wings? What wings?" Tsuande asked

Out side the room, Itachi worried for his bat demon, she was powerful in a fight, but her mind was scarred, he was working on healing each one, but it was taking time, in fact it took two months of 3 times a day of his Tsukuyomi, to retrain her to allow his touch, to trust him, to be the person she was today. It had taken only a few seconds for her to know that she would be sleeping in Itachi's bed, but not with him. Itachi had wanted to be in the room, but after a quick almost jaw breaking argument he agreed to let the Hokage have a word with Nya alone.

"SHIT" Tsuande yelled, instantly the door was thrown open, and Anbu guards rush in trying to push Itachi back, but he was having none of it, he used the strength he had to push them around like rag dolls, as soon as he entered he saw the problem. Nya was curled into a ball, her bat wings dripping blood, seemed Tsuande tried to get info from Nya, by using a truth jutsu, Itachi suppress the groan, he warned her.

"I told you" he snarled, as he wrapped an arm around Nya

"I needed to know if she was lying." Tsunade replied as she tried to touch Nya

Itachi pushed the healing hands away from Nya, he knew he was acting like a protective lover, he touched the soft skin on Nya's forehead.

"Itachi-san" Tsunade said "I won't hurt her."

"No you've done that enough." Itachi snapped as he stood with Nya in his arms, his Sharingan glowing.

"Where do you think you are going criminal?" the Anbu from earlier with Nya asked

"Some place where she can rest, and regain her mind, and Tsunade next time you want to ask her questions, you will do so with me or not at all." Itachi's voice colder then space itself.

"Inu-san let him past" Tsuande replied "Itachi I'll send my apprentice, Sakura, with you to make sure that Nya is ok"

"Fine" Itachi answered as Nya tried to curl into a tighter ball, however Itachi was having none of it, he kept his arms wrapped around Nya the same way he did the first time he brought her back to his room. Itachi left the room, two Anbu guards on his heels, and a pink haired woman. She seemed sweet enough until Itachi remembered that woman, sweet my ass, he thought.

"Nya" Itachi whispered

"She'll be ok, Uchiha-san" Sakura said

"Until you know her, don't make judgments." Itachi snipped

"Sorry Uchiha-san" Sakura replied 'Who does that bastard think he is telling me I don't know the human body, I know better then he does,' Sakura thought.

"Hn." Itachi said

Once entering the Uchiha compound, Itachi walked silently to his house, not only did he have to train Nya yet but had to catch up on what the village has been doing. But first thing, get Nya back, he knew what he would have to do, he just hope he wouldn't have to spend two months returning her to the Nya she was just earlier in the day.

He opened the door and felt the cold glare from his brother, he ignored him and carried Nya up to his room, gently setting her on his bed, he removed her wrist guards and her boots. He sat down on the side of the bed, running a gentle hand through the gray bangs, he felt his brother coming up the steps, he didn't want to deal with Sasuke right now.

"Go away Sasuke" Itachi snapped as he closed the door right in Sasuke's face.

Itachi sat back down next to Nya, she had done this once before, he just had to let her know that someone she trusted was with her. Itachi removed his ninja sandals, and laid down next to her, pulling her into his arms.

Nya whimpered as Itachi brought her to his chest, he didn't want to know what she was thinking of he just wanted her back, he wanted the one person that could deal with him and yet just ignore him when she knew that he was ranting.

"I'm here" he whispered

Some time later, there was a knock on Itachi's door, he groaned, only to feel someone poke his side, he opened his eyes instantly activating his Sharingan. He noticed two things first, that it was night and two there was a shadow looming above him, he knew instantly it was Nya.

"Hey" she whispered

"Hn" he replied pulling her back into his arms, just then another knock sounded on the door, Itachi groaned as he glared at the door.

"WHAT?" He snapped

"Sorry to disturb your time, but dinner is ready." Sasuke snapped

"Bet it's poison" Itachi replied

"Tomorrow I will cook dinner, hopefully we won't die tonight." Nya whispered

"Are you coming down for dinner?" Sasuke asked

"Hn" Itachi replied

"Are you coming down to dinner?" Sasuke questioned

"Yes" Nya answered

"Hurry up, the dope won't leave it there long." Sasuke replied as he started down the steps

Nya climbed out of the bed, only to have Itachi pull her back down on his lap, he placed his cheek in the curve of her neck.

"I was worried" He whispered

"Sorry" she giggled as his breath tickled her

"It's ok" Itachi replied

"We should really get down stairs, your brother's friend is going eat the food." Nya said

"Hn" Itachi answered letting go of Nya

Nya stood, she looked around the room, the room was small, she hoped they wouldn't be sharing a room. Itachi touched her shoulder, she smiled at him.

Down stairs Naruto sat at the table with Sasuke and Sakura outside two Anbu guards stood outside the door. Together they were having grilled pork with green beans, and sake. Itachi entered the kitchen and cringed, he really wanted Nya's food, hell he had watched her turn into a gourmet cook.

"Well looks who is here?" Sasuke mocked

"Can I?"Nya asked behind Itachi

"He's not worth it" Itachi answered

"If you say so" Nya replied

After sitting down, Sakura kept looking at Nya, who was trying to eat, but was finding it hard to eat it, however cooked it, can't cook. Nya couldn't help but push the plate away.

"What's wrong with the food?" Sakura asked

"Well, for starters, the meat isn't cook all the way, the green beans are cold and the worst part is, that the foot is just plain burnt." Nya replied eyes flicking up at the pink haired woman.

"I slaved over that stove for almost two hours." Sakura snapped her temper flaring as she stood

"Sit down" Sasuke snapped

"Sorry Sasuke-kun" Sakura replied sitting down

"Hn" Itachi said looking at Nya

"'Tachi" Nya cried

"Hn?" he asked

"Stop being mean" she giggled at the raise brow, it wasn't like she wasn't used to his moods.

"Seems Itachi is pussy whipped." Sasuke remarked

Itachi placed a hand on Nya's shoulder before she jumped to kill Sasuke. Sasuke raised a brow, who did this foolish girl think she was, he heard that she couldn't even stand up to Tsunade's questions.

"I wouldn't think that Snake breath." Nya replied her voice dark

"That's it." Sasuke snapped jumping up

"ENOUGH" Itachi snapped Nya instantly sat down, she knew the mood Itachi was in wasn't one to fuck with.

"Sorry" Nya whispered

"It's ok" Itachi said he glared at Sasuke


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Next morning, Nya woke up on a sleeping mat in Itachi's bedroom, Nya sat up, noticing that Itachi was still asleep. Nya sat up and noticed it was still early in the morning, silently she stood, and looked for her scroll.

"Nya" Itachi said sitting up.

Nya groaned, as Itachi turned on the light, Nya sat back as she looked over at Itachi who was sitting on the bed, in his pajama bottom, his long ebony hair out of his normal low ponytail.

"Where were you going so early in the morning?" He asked

"To cook before that pink haired thing tried to kill me with her cooking." Nya said

"Ah, first training, seeing how I've been neglecting your training." Itachi said

"Actually I have something I must tell you about this cut." Nya said

"Hn" Itachi said waiting for more

"Well I didn't get it from fighting with any rock nin, I fought my dad and my half brother. Seems my father remarried and had a little boy, that was about 5." Nya said "And I fought the entire clan except my grandfather. I didn't want to go up against his Anbu guards."

"You killed them?" he questioned

"Yes." Nya said

"Nya, who was it that cut your cheek?" Itachi asked

"My father's whore" Nya said

"Was she a ninja?" Itachi wondered

"No, a psychopath bitch with no ninja history. She thought she was protecting her 'baby' but in truth she was protecting his corpse. Thinking that getting rid of me, and getting a male heir will make things easier on him." Nya said with scorn voice.

"Come here" Itachi said patting the bed

Nya sighed, and walked over to the bed, she climbed on his bed, as he pulled her to his bare chest. Nya sighed contently, as cold as Itachi was around everyone, Nya had wormed her way into his heart.

"Tell me what is wrong." Itachi said

"Nothing...everything" Nya whispered

"Hn" was Itachi's simple reply

Nya sighed, somehow he knew her every mood, her every flare, the way her mind worked. He knew the moment he saw her a couple days ago, something had changed that delicate balance. In the back of his mind he knew she had lied, he knew she had snuck of to visit her family, he knew the moment she left him at the Akatsuki base she would stop off and visit her family.

"How could he do that to me?" She asked

"Tell me" he encouraged

"He sells me against the wishes of the clan and the Kage of our village, then while I'm gone produces at new heir like I wasn't good enough. He chose a whore to give him an heir, he sold me to steal my clan." Nya snapped

"Nya calm down." Itachi whispered

"I went to visit my grandfather, it was nothing unusual, we were having tea like we used to do, when my father and his whore family showed up, with several guards. He called me a whore, and told me to return to my master before he called them. That's when I saw the brat, wearing the family crest, the crest that doesn't belong to my father. I lost it, my grandfather tried to tell him to leave but it was to late, the whore, my father and his little slut of a child, and all the guards he brought with him. I can remember the last thing my father said was he wished he sold me sooner, he said it was unfortunate that he couldn't give me to an old man for the fuck head's pleasure." Nya said

"Nya, he's not right, you suffered enough, and now I am trying to make you seem less helpless." Itachi said

"I am helpless." Nya whispered

"Helpless people don't kill half their clan, when provoked" Itachi said

"I should go start breakfast." Nya said looking up at the clock

"If you're up to it?" He asked

"Of course, I wonder if I should poison your brother?" Nya asked her hate for Orochimaru flicking over to Sasuke.

"No, Sasuke is an ass for picking that ass over this village, but you won't hurt him." Itachi said

"Not unless he pushes me to far." Nya said

"What are you making for breakfast?" Itachi asked

"Smoked Salmon with a green apple sauce, and soft boiled eggs." Nya said

"Call me when it is done" Itachi said pulling a book from his nightstand.

"Enjoy your porn book" Nya said shaking her hair, stupid perverts.

***Down Stairs 35 minutes later***

Nya called Itachi down, and watched as Itachi sat down, shortly after that Sasuke and Sakura came down the steps followed by Naruto. Nya smiled as she placed plates in front of everyone, Nya however sat on the counter, eating some fruit.

"When was the last time you had a real fight, Itachi?" Sasuke asked

"When I fought Naruto when the Akatsuki when after the Kazakage." Itachi replied as if it was nothing.

"I wish to see if the Akatsuki made you weak" Sasuke said

"Fine a duo match, you, me, Nya and someone of your choice." Itachi said

"NANI?" Nya yelled

"You'll do fine" Itachi said

"Naruto, you up for a challenge?" Sasuke asked

"Of course Teme" Naruto said

"Good" Sasuke said

"Don't I get a say Itachi?" Nya asked

"If you're not up to it" Itachi started

"I never said that, I was just wondering who did you think you were just volunteering?" Nya asked

"You, of course" Itachi said

"The little girl isn't up for it." Sasuke teased

"Oh that is it, I am so going to kick his fucking ass into next year." Nya snapped

"Save it for the battle field." Itachi replied

"Fine, I'm going to go change." Nya said leaving the room to change.

Nya entered the room she shared temporarily with Itachi, and pulled out her summoning scroll, it was the best way to travel, nothing to carry but a scroll, and that was always in her left wrist when traveling, now however she wished it in her wrist, because she couldn't find it any where in the room. Nya groan as she flip the chair over, her scroll wasn't on or under it, so where was it? She looked by her mat, nothing.

"Damn it to hell" Nya snapped

"Near my bed, where I dropped it." Itachi said from behind Nya, Nya turned and glared at the Uchiha.

"Glaring will do you no good." Itachi said "I told you, you would be training today. And think of it this way, you will get to fight with Sasuke."

"Good point, now leave so I can change." Nya said


	5. AN

To all my Fans

I have hit writers block, as soon as it clears I will be creating and putting up the next chapter of your favorite fan fiction. Please bare with me for this is hard on all of us.

Thank you


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Nya walked back into the house, Itachi and Naruto carried Sasuke, his energy drained from one of Nya's Jistus. She moved the pillow on the couch and helped Itachi set Sasuke down. Naruto looked at Nya, she looked sorry; he wasn't going to yell at her. It was a fair battle.

"I'm sorry" She whispered

"Don't apologize" Itachi said "He asked for it"

"I should have left him with some energy" She replied

"Go bathe and come back" Itachi said

She sighed and walked up the steps to get her scroll of bath stuff, she left the house in search of the public baths. She needed time away from the Uchiha house, and just be normal. Sometime later she found the public baths, paying she entered the female baths and sank in the water.

It wasn't long before she heard Sakura's voice talking to other woman.

"Seriously, Itachi is back, and living under Sasuke's roof." She said

"Itachi should be hung for what he did to my poor Sasuke" Ino said

"YOUR SASUKE?" Sakura asked

"YES MY SASUKE" Ino replied

"Ladies please" A timid voice said

"Yea Sasuke isn't anything like Neji." Another voice said

"Neji couldn't even beat Naruto" Both Sakura and Ino said

"Well with that demon in him its no wonder" The fourth voice said

"Naruto is a nice person." The timid voice said

"We all know you and Naruto are going out, Hinata" Ino said

"And I haven't even said the best part yet." Sakura said

"What?" The girls asked

"Itachi brought back a woman with him, she can't be any older then us, and she can't stand up to ma'lady's interrogation. " Sakura said

Nya had it, it was one thing to talk about Itachi, it was another to talk about her. Itachi she knew could handle himself, she could handle herself.

"That woman shouldn't use truth jistsu's on people she doesn't understand" Nya said speaking up

Sakura froze and looked through the steam and found Nya sitting on a rock, with her feet in the water.

"Are you spying on us?" Sakura asked

"No Sakura, I'm not spying on you, I'm taking a bath, see there was a fight earlier and I got muddy" Nya replied.

"Hey this gives me an Idea" Ino said and whispered into Sakura's ear

"Sasuke is the better brother" Sakura said in agreement "This might work"

"Ok you can stay if you give us some info" Ino said walking over to Nya and sitting next to her

"What type of info?" Nya asked warily

"What is Itachi like in bed?" Sakura asked

"HOW WOULD I KNOW?" Nya screeched

"Well you do share a room with him." Sakura pointed out

"To which things are strictly hands off" Nya said as she climbed out of the water.


End file.
